Understanding the Hidden Meanings
by animeangel876
Summary: An exploration of feelings and themes among Naruto characters. So far "Lies".


New story, it takes a look at the different feelings or themes in Naruto through the different characters. All of this is just basic draggling, none of it is actually in the anime/manga by the way. No couplings yet, may do some later on. Most of them are probably going to be little one-shots, perhaps one or two different chapters will join but not all of them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lies 

If it was one thing Nara Shikamaru was good at is observing. It needed no real energy and he could do it without rousing any real suspicion. He could take his time and learn things he never really thought about before. If it is one thing he's learnt are lies abound at every turn in the shinobi world. The villagers and shinobi alike tell lies to one another, to Tsunade-sama and they even tell lies to themselves without realising it. The lies in the world aren't confirmed though, lying is a natural second nature to everyone. Every person has lied in life, the academy students lie to one another, say things hoping to impress the other children with things that aren't even vaguely possible. Yet none of the other children take two minutes to think and realise that they are lying, they have no common sense but it is how life carries on. Shinobi lie to one another. Hell even he lied about probably completing a mission just to be able to say the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He recalled one time where Kakashi had lied to Team 7, saying that they were all equals no matter what but that of that was unnecessarily true. Sasuke had been one of Konoha's most gifted Genin. Sakura had no real talent in anything, so she was smart but when it came to actual real fighting talent she had none and Naruto had talent but everytime he got stronger to try and surpass Sasuke it was always a fail. While he got stronger so had Sasuke, now of course all of Team 7 were stronger and more talented, each of them had trained under the Legendary Sannin, maybe one day after the current Sannin had lived and died Team 7 would become the next Sannin… or maybe not. All of the comrades in his age group had some weird connection to the Hokage lineage. Team 7 trained under Hatake Kakashi who himself trained under the Fourth. He in turn trained under Jiraiya, who was a student of the Third. Team 7 also had trained under each of the Sannin. His team had trained under Asuma who was the son of the Third. Team. Kiba's team had trained under Kurenai who was married to the son of the Third. Gai's team had no connection in that way, as far as he knew anyway.

Another thing he's learnt is wives and husbands lie to each other. His father lies to his mother on a daily basis. He says if it keeps her pleased and that mean he is pleased with peace and silence. Ino's father lied to her mother on a whole new level. He had an affair, which was basically a lying action. Inoichi decided he wouldn't hurt his beloved daughter again and had no choice but to walk out on his failing marriage. Of course Ino was hurt and she had once said it was like a blade to her heart. She had stayed with her father yet saw her mother whenever she could in between missions.

Some people interpret a simple lie as a misunderstanding of the truth, this is not the case with most lies. This was Gai's flaw, he has told so many lies to Lee it made him feel dizzy at the thought. He remembered when Lee was injured from the fight with Gaara. He gave Lee some medicinal herb balls that apparently had an ancient recipe, which could make Lee well enough to fight again. Neji and Tenten were concerned about what Gai was feeding Lee and asked could Shikamaru's father take a look at the herb balls and tell them what they were, it was nothing special or healing about it. It was dough that was only found in the east in the remnants of the Wind Country with some crushed lavender and an old pill, which was rarely used anymore because medic-nins had better medication nowadays. The ball itself was an old recipe that could only heal some cuts and grazes. Either Gai was fooled out of his money to buy these or had honestly thought he could make something to make Lee better, it was either out of idiocy or love, probably a bit of both with Gai.

Shikamaru leaned back against the tree he was sat in felt himself among his thoughts again.

Some people like Gaara and Naruto are made to see that their whole life was a lie up to the point, and that they have to begin all over again in their relationships with other people and themselves. Gaara was made out to be Suna's precious one, a weapon that would be docile and silent. Gaara was silent but not docile, he was more rebellious that a lot of people he knew. He could never imagine being told he had to be killed because he was too strong for his own good, all at six years old. He proved his whole village wrong, he became the Kazekage and in some twisted way he was doing his father's goal – being Suna's hidden weapon. Not so hidden though. He had certainly bonded with his older siblings in recent but as everyone could see it was a little difficult to let go of those cold emotions he had depended on for so long. He tried being a brother though and whatever he was doing was keeping the elder Sabaku siblings content and almost worry-free.

Naruto was a completely different yet almost similar story to Gaara. Never understanding why he was shunned as a child but Naruto never let it get to him long. After he found out he was the Kyuubi vessel he has to be reborn as a person in a way, a way which was physical, he went from academy student to Genin ninja.

Other lies which people define differently is respectability or truth. Often this is known as hypocrisy.

Out of all the people he knew he'd probably say Chouji and Naruto were the most honest.

Chouji was never one to judge but looks but Shikamaru could understand why. He was always eating and as a result had grown a large figure. His parents were just the same. His father also had a large figure and his mother was large yet cooked things that only a loving mother knew how to cook. A "mother's" touch supposedly.

Naruto 's promises change people, he always made promises that it was rare that he broke them, even when Sasuke left 3 years ago, he still promises to bring him home just for Sakura, that's how much he loved Sakura but love is a completely different story…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What do you guy's think? It's not really that special because someone out there in the fanfiction world had probably done a better understanding story with a lot more depth, I'm sorry it's really a load of trash but I really thought it was a good idea (at the time) and I'm not really going to throw away a chapter that took me 2 hours because I kept changing and deleting things, I'm not really all that pleased with this chapter but I can't think of any other ways to change it. As always, I write and you review okay.

The next one in this short series will be love.

Kryssie xx


End file.
